Brutality
by LM3ALLEM
Summary: One bite and you're dead, even one scratch and you're dead, you turn. That's the way it is for everyone...Well, almost everyone..(CO. written with Izzykins)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to hopefully the first of many ****chapters of Brutality! This was just an idea my friend (Izzykins) and I made up, I had some spare time and I used it to write this. **

**Note: Clem is 19 in this story!~**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Clementines P.O.V

"Come on Clem, you can do this." I muttered to myself as the herd was drawing near. I was already covered in blood and the rest of the group was covered as well, I turn to my side to see the shaking body of Sarah.

Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. I never really talked to her or showed much affection towards her, but I felt the urge to comfort her. I took a step closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped a bit at the touch, but relaxed when she saw it was me.

"We're going to be fine, Sarah. You can make it through this, I know you can." I said then gave her a small reassuring smile. All of the sudden her fear looked like it disappeared, and instead was replaced by happiness.

A smile from ear to ear formed on her face, she moved closer to me and hugged my waist. "Thank you." I heard her muffled voice say in my shirt. She pulled away a second later and went over to join her father, who gave me a look saying _thank you._

I nodded and looked back ahead at the herd that was getting closer. "Hey." I heard Luke say to the side of me, I turned and saw him holding out a hatchet for me. "You're going to need it." He added, I took it from his hand and looked back ahead at the herd.

"So, you've done this before?" He asked, I continued to look at the herd and answered, "Yes." "Any advice you can give me?" Luke asked with nervousness lingering in his voice. "Act like you're them, don't clump together, don't make any loud noises." I said then looking back at him.

He nodded and walked back over to where Nick was standing. We were all divided into groups, but there was one extra that didn't have a group, me. I was alone through this, it was better me than anyone else.

"What the fuck is this shit!?" I heard the angry, confused voice of Troy behind me. I couldn't risk him shooting at us or him blowing our cover. I ran at him, knocking him to the ground, his head smashed against the pavement.

He wasn't dead, just knocked out. I turned back around to see the group looking back at me shocked. The whole Carver incident hardened me, I could now kill without regret. I ignored the looks from everyone else and approached the herd with the hatchet tightly clutched in my hand.

I knew that when the walkers get over to where we were, Troy was going to get ripped apart. I didn't even have enough care for him to turn around and look at his knocked out body. So I keep charging forward into the herd.

It went from one walker passing me, to another and another, before I even realized it, I was in the herd. The snarling and groaning of the walkers to the sides of me didn't phase me at all.

The only thing I worried about was someone from my group not making it through here. The thought was trapped in my mind as I walked past more walkers. "AHHH!" I heard someone scream, I wasn't letting anyone I care about get ripped apart.

I moved in the direction of the scream to see Sarah with a walker on top of her. She was fighting it off the best she could, I quickly came over and yanked the corpse off of her, but the scream caused my cover to be blown.

The walker I yanked off was now holding on to me, trying to sink its teeth in my neck. I found the strength to push the walker off of me. I raised my hatchet and sent it right into the walkers skull. I felt more blood splatter onto my face, great, I'm more hidden now.

I turn back to see Sarah looking grateful and slightly scared, she was supposed to be in a group with her dad, they must've gotten separated. Sarah's eyes suddenly went wide with fear and worry.

"CLEM, BEHIND YOU!" Sarah screamed, before I could turn around I felt extreme pain in my right arm. I held my hatchet in my left hand and and nocked the walker next to me to the ground.

I stomped on the walkers head till it was nothing but a mash of blood and flesh. My arm hurt like hell, so I glanced down to see where the pain was coming from...There was a large rip in my jacket...and underneath the rip was...a bite.

* * *

**BOOM! How was that? Well, I will be continuing this story if you guys want me to, so if you do, make sure to review and tell me! :)**

**~GHOST**


	2. The Hanging Tree

**A/N: Nice! It seems like you guys like the plot of this story and want me to continue! So I will. It was really hard for me to write this chapter because I was already working on another story( The Monsters We've Become) and just writing this in general. **

**Anyways, Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and stay tuned for more!**

* * *

Clementine's P.O.V

No..No! This couldn't be happening..."No..oh god, please no." I said clutching my arm tightly, I felt like sobbing, crying. Wishing my parents to be here..Wishing Lee was here...but I didn't. I still had a job to do. I needed to get Sarah to Parker's run.

For some reason the walkers just past us. It's like they went deaf, they didn't notice Sarah screaming out my name and warning me.

It was strange, I mean they didn't pass us when Sarah screamed the first time, well, right now I didn't care. I slowly walked over to Sarah, who looked paralyzed with fear and sadness. I kneeled next to her and held out a hand, one of her shaking hands took it and grasped it tightly.

"You're bit.." She said with a small tear falling down her cheek. I couldn't tell her that I would be fine, she knew what happens when you're bit, all I could do was reunite her with her father. I stood up causing Sarah to be standing as well, "You're going to be fine Sarah, I'm going to get you back to your dad, you're going to get out of this." I said trying to calm her down as more walkers pass us, she sadly nodded and held my hand even tighter.

Each walker we pasted Sarah tightened her grip, It felt like no blood was reaching my fingertips. I didn't care, I was going to die sooner or later anyways, she can squeeze my hand as much as she wants.

I just need to get her out of here. Finally, the walker numbers were starting to subside, then at last we were clear from the herd. "Clem, were are we going?" Sarah asked quietly as we walked along a dirt path.

"We're going to Parkers Run, where everyone is supposed to be." I said, images of the group flashed in my mind, there was Rebecca..Kenny, Sarita, Carlos, Bonnie, Mike...then Luke and Nick.

It's going to be hard saying good bye to all these people, IF, I don't die from the bite first. I don't even know if I have the guts to even tell them goodbye...I might just walk away. Speaking of which, the arm which I had the bite on was soaked in blood.

I bet I was looking pretty pale, "Clem, I'm sorry." Sarah said letting some tears fall, I was honestly confused on how she was sorry. She didn't have anything to be sorry for.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, stopping and kneeling in front of her, so, we were sorta eye level. "I'm the reason that you're bit...If I just let that walker kill me then-" "Sarah, don't ever say anything like that. Do you know how much you mean to the group? To me?" I asked as she wiped away some of the tears.

She moved forward and gave me a hug, I hugged back. After a second or two, I pulled away, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and continued walking down the dirt path. Sarah was walking to the side of me and out of the corner of my eyes I saw her glance a few times at my bite.

We continued walking in silence, once in awhile a cool breeze would pass through and the trees would sway back and fourth. I found it, surprisingly, quite amusing.

The birds would chirp and I haven't seen a single walker for about an hour or so. It was quite peaceful. Leaves from up the road would blow down and make small dust devils.

I remember when I was a kid and I would chase them in the street.

My mother always worried about me getting hit by a car, I try to imagine my mothers face..I can't even remember how she looked like. All I can remember were little moments that we shared, but I couldn't see her face. It was always blurred. Same thing with my dad, but I can always imagine him with this hat on, the one I'm wearing, that was his.

He told me before he went to Savannah that he wanted me to keep it until he gets back, he never came back. I found both of my parents, dead. I still wear the hat to remind me of him and to keep my promise.

Now that brought me to the thought of Lee, I still had his blood stained on the front of the hat.

I still wasn't quite over his death yet, I felt empty when I lost him, I considered suicide a few times. I was so close to getting the gun and pulling the trigger, but that was until I met the cabin group.

They're something to live for, I became a friend of Luke and Nick, Luke backed me up when they were about to kill me when they thought my dog bite was a walker bite. Nick has also been kind and supportive of me.

I let out a sigh, those memories brought me so much pain, I'm going to die. Thats it. No more little campfires and small talks with Luke and Nick, no more board games with Sarah.

At least I died saving somebody, further up the dirt road there was a sign that said, _Parkers Run-quarter of a mile ahead._

I finally made up my mind and made the decision to not say goodbye to the rest of the group. I let out a sad sigh and turned to Sarah. "Sarah, just follow the path, Parkers Run is a short walk from here." I say sadly, "What? You're not coming with me? You have to say goodbye to the rest of the group-" "No Sarah, I need you understand that it will be too difficult for me to say goodbye to them." I say, she looks at me and says, "Im going to miss you Clem, we all are." She says with the last words barley audible through her sobbing.

I smile at her sadly, she slowly walks away, after a few minutes, her small figure is not able to be seen. I knew I was going to die, I was surprised that I wasn't coughing up any blood yet, or having a burning fever.

I wasn't complaining, but it was just a bit strange. The only thing I could feel was my eyelids trying to stay open, I was tired, I haven't had any sleep.

I found a shady tree a few feet away and sat down next to it. I began humming a tune from one of my favorite songs when I was a kid, the hums then turned to words and I sang.

**Are you, Are you**

**Coming to the tree?**

**They strung up a man**

**They say who murdered three**

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it be **

**If we met at midnight**

**In the hanging tree.**

**Are you, Are you**

**Coming to the tree?**

**Where a dead man called out**

**For his love to flee.**

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it be **

**If we met at midnight **

**In the hanging tree.**

**Are you, Are you**

**Coming to the tree? **

**Where I told you to run,**

**So we'd both be free.**

**No stranger would it be **

**If we met at midnight **

**In the hanging tree.**

**Are you, Are you **

**Coming to the tree?**

**Wear a necklace of hope, (**necklace of hope means a noose)

**Side by side with me.**

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it be**

**If we met at midnight **

**In the hanging tree...**

**(JENNIFER LAWRENCE; THE HANGING TREE)**

I then slowly shut my eyes, letting darkness consume me.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! How was that? Im sorry for any typos or errors I'm just kinda in a rush. **

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed AND make sure to ****review :)**

**~GHOST**


End file.
